Why me?
by Aihara Meyrin
Summary: Aku tahu jika aku bukanlah gadis sempurna dimata dunia. Tapi aku yakin jika dibalik itu semua, akan ada seseorang yang akan menyempurnakan duniaku. Dan dialah, kekasihku -Sasuke. Dia memberiku banyak warna dan arti hidup didunia. Hingga suatu hal terjadi, aku terpuruk saat kehilangannya. Dan inilah kisahku bersama Sasuke. "/Special untuk SSFD tgl 20\" RnR? My Firts story OS :-P


_Hallooo! Apa kabar kalian? ^o^__…__ Saya datang kembali dengan Fict terbaru. Dan Fict ini saya dedikasihkan buat SasuSaku Fanday (SSFD), dan ini Pertama kalinya saya ikut event ini. Semoga kalian berkenan membacanya ^8^__…_

_Ah~ Sebelum membacanya, Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang pernah saya baca beberapa bulan yang lalu, judulnya _'Ayah, kenapa aku berbeda?' _jika kalian tahu novel tersebut, pasti terkesan._

_Ok, itu saja. Selamat menikmati Fict Gak Jelas ini. :P._

…

_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja._

_Rated : T+_

_Genre : Hurt/ comfort, Angst, and Romance._

_Warning! OOC, AU, OOT, typo, perusakan karakter dan segala kerusakan lainnya ada disini._

_..._

_**Don't like Don't read, and happy reading!**_

_**~o00o~**_

_Pagi itu..._

Aku terbangun dengan sedikit malas karena cuaca yang tidak begitu baik, hujan pagi ini mengguyur dengan sangat deras. Karena tidak ingin basah kuyup karena hujan yang tiada henti, akhirnya ayah memutuskan untuk mengantarkanku berangkat ke kesekolah. Saat ini pikiranku masih terbayang akan apa yang terjadi semalam, ketika aku bisa menerima keadaanku sendiri bahwa Sasuke adalah pilihan terbaik dalam hidupku meski ia tahu akan ketidak kesempurnaanku di mata dunia. Aku sudah memberitahukan hal ini pada Ayah dan Ibu jika setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku akan terlambat. Hari ini aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menemui ibunya sepulang sekolah nanti. Meski aku sempat menolak ajakkannya tersebut, sepertinya keinginan Sasuke untuk mempertemukanku dengan ibunya itu sangat gigih. Dan jika dipikir sekali lagi, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga jika mengingat dia akan segera pergi meninggalkan Osaka dan pergi ke Tokyo demi pendidikannya. Dia bilang, dia akan menjemputku setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Dan ayahku juga tidak melarang, ia malah mendukungku dan berharap hari-hariku menyenangkan.

Setelah tiba disekolah, aku disambut hangat oleh teman terbaikku. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar menungguku dikelas karena ia ingin melihat pekerjaan rumah yang tidak sempat ia kerjakan. Entah apa alasannya, yang jelas saat aku baru diambang pintu kelas, Naruto, nama temanku itu sudah tersenyum lebar kearahku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung memberikan apa yang dia inginkan sejak tadi pagi. Naruto berjingkrak senang atas penantiannya yang ternyata tidak sia-sia. Dan yang bisa kulakukan saat melihatnya seperti itu hanyalah tersenyum maklum.

Aku memang duduk disamping Naruto, dia adalah temanku sejak kecil. Dan hanya dia satu-satunya yang paling mengerti akan kondisiku. Dia bahkan selalu membelaku saat Karin dan teman-temannya mengejekku atau mengerjaiku. Tuhan sungguh sangat baik padaku, disaat aku tidak bisa melawan atau diam, ternyata masih ada seseorang yang ada untukku.

Aku meletakkan tas ransel diatas kursi, dan saat aku ingin mendekati Naruto, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Saat aku melihat telepon genggamku, aku menerima sms dari Sasuke yang mengatakan akan datang siang nanti tepat setelah aku pulang dan menungguku di pintu gerbang. Aku tersenyum sendiri begitu membaca sms dari Sasuke barusan. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata Naruto berada disampingku dan dia ikut membaca sms dari Sasuke barusan. Naruto menatapku dengan senyum lebar khas miliknya, sedikit menyenggol bahuku pelan dan mengerling jahil kearahku. Sungguh, rasanya aku sangat malu kepergok seperti ini, tapi dilain pihak aku juga merasakan hati berbunga-bunga. Yang jelas sulit bagiku untuk mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Tanpa terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, pelajaran pertama selesai dan jam istirahat akhirnya menghampiri. Seperti biasa aku dan Naruto pergi untuk makan siang bersama di kantin langganan kami. Saat aku sedang asyik makan dikantin, tiba-tiba Karin dan beberapa temannya datang menghampiriku dengan emosi yang sangat kentara diwajah mereka.

"Eh culun. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke kemarin, haahh?" bentaknya dengan menggebrak meja kami. Aku menatap mata Karin berkilat marah, dan teman-temannya pun mengangguk membela perkataan Karin.

"Memang itu urusanmu, eh?" tanya Naruto yang tidak terima akan kelakuan Karin yang sudah mengacaukan acara makan siang kami. Sahabatku itu memang paling sensetif jika Karin selalu menjadi pusat masalah. Apalagi itu denganku.

"Lebih baik kau diam, bodoh! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan lelaki sepertimu" ucap Karin sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dan kau! Apa kau tuli atau buta, hah! Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Kau ingin ku habisi" katanya sambil menunjuk kearahku.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengepalkan tanggannya kuat-kuat. Dari yang tersirat dibalik wajahnya itu, sepertinya ia sudah tak bisa menahan kesabarannya. Naruto bahkan dengan tak sabarnya bangkit dari kursinya dan melupakan acara makan siang yang sudah sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggunya. Dia mendekati Karin dan menatap semua teman-temannya bergantian.

"Sudah cukup Karin. Kau bisa membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur" Ucapnya serius.

Aku terdiam. Pikiranku kosong. Tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Kadang aku merasa jika aku adalah wanita yang paling penakut diantara para wanita. Entah kenapa dari dulu hingga sekarang, aku tak pernah membalas perlakuan Karin yang sangat kasar itu. Lalu sekarang, saat didepanku ada begitu banyak halangan untukku bisa bersama Sasuke, aku hanya terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ternyata cinta memang membutuhkan pengorbanan yang sedemikian rupa. Naruto membelaku mati-matian dengan kekuatan yang ia punya. Aku merasa jika aku hanya membuat masalah disekeliling orang-orang yang kusayangi. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menahan emosi yang siap dikeluarkan Naruto. Aku sangat tidak ingin jika Naruto mendapat masalah dengan Karin dan berdampak negatif kemudian hari.

Karin tersenyum meremehkan perkataan Naruto. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa takut sedikitpun dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Naruto, "Tch! Kau pikir aku takut?! Mau singa, harimau, atau ular sekalipun, aku sama sekali tidak takut!" ungkap Karin tersenyum meremehkan.

Aku yang melihat Naruto sudah mengepalkan sebelah tangannya kuat-kuat memandangnya cemas. Dia langsung berdiri dihadapan Karin dan menatap Karin dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk menahan emosi yang siap dikeluarkannya. Aku menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut. Menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon dan berharap agar ia tak tepancing dengan perkataan Karin tersebut.

Karin menatapku tajam, aku tak tahu harus menghadapi dia seperti apalagi. Kemudian ia melayangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menamparku. Namun sebelum tangan itu sampai di pipi kananku, terdengar suara teriakkan Sasori-senpai.

"Karin, hentikan!" teriak Sasori-senpai keras.

Karin menurutkan tangannya kesal, dan Sasori-senpai mendekat diantara kami dengan raut wajah yang tegas.

"Aku sudah bosan melihat tingkahmu selama ini Karin. Mulai sekarang, jika kau berani menyentuh Sakura meski seujung kuku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Dan aku juga akan melaporkanmu yang nyaris saja membuat Sakura kehabisan napas karena kau mengurungnya digedung olahraga. Jika perlu, kau akan kulaporkan kepihak yang berwajib." ucap Sasori tegas. Naruto dan aku saling kenatap, selama ini aku tak pernah melihat sosok Sasori-senpai seperti ini. Dia bukanlah laki-laki yang suka menggertak atau apapun itu, tapi setelah kejadian ini, sepertinya Sasori-senpai memiliki dua kepribadian yang sangan berbeda.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakannya. Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Gadis cacat ini pasti yang mengarangnya!" teriak Karin balik.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Tidak semudah itu kau membohongiku, Karin. Jangan berpura-pura tidak bersalah. Lebih baik kau membawa teman-temanmu pergi dari sini sebelum kau menyesal" kata Sasori-senpai dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat.

Karin mendecih kesal, ia melirik teman-temannya yang mulai berbisik...

"Ayo pergi!" teriaknya melotot kearahku dengan kebencian.

Aku hanya terdiam, Naruto menghela nafas dan Sasori-senpai tetap disampingku.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori-senpai setelah pertengkaran selesai.

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sasori-senpai barusan.

"Iyaa, Terimakasih" kataku dengan bahasa tangan.

"Dari dulu Karin memang _psyco_, kalau aku tahu dia nyaris membuat Sakura meninggal, aku pasti sudah melaporkan perbuatannya" Aku menatap Naruto takut. Berharap jika ucapannya barusan hanya sebuah ancaman.

Karena aku tahu, bahwa Naruto bukanlah tipekal laki-laki yang dengan mudahnya melakukan tindakan tak terduga, meski dia mudah terpancing emosi, tapi selama ini aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras seperti ini. Aku bahkan tak pernah memberitahu pada siapapun tentang insiden pembekapanku di gedung olahraga beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jadi, siapa?

Aku menarik lengan Naruto kencang. Berusaha sebisa mungkin melarang keinginan Naruto, karena sungguh aku tak ingin masalah ini semakin berkembang dan semakin besar nantinya. Aku menatap mata biru Naruto yakin, membuktikan jika aku baik-baik saja dengan itu. Mungkin ancaman Sasori-senpai tadi cukup membuat Karin dan kawan-kawannya ketakutan. Aku bersyukur, ternyata Tuhan memang maha adil.

**...**

**...**

**Drrrttt... Drrttttt... Drrrttttt...**

Handponeku bergetar, aku menggambil telepon genggamku dan dengan segera melihat dari siapa gerangan yang mengirimiku pesan. Sedikit melotot, ternyata sms yang baru saja kuterima ternyata dari Sasuke.

**"Aku ditoko bunga. Kau suka bunga lily kan? Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu digerbang Sekolah. Tunggu aku, dan jangan kemana-mana. I love you."**

Aku membaca isi pesan tersebut dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sasuke memang paling mengerti aku. Meski hubungan kami banyak sekali hambatan, tapi dia tetap setia menungguku. Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah aku berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tulus dari seorang pemuda seperti Sasuke? Aku tahu, dan duniapun mengetahui seberapa kurangnya akan diriku. Aku pun menyadari, jika aku bukanlah seorang gadis sempurna seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Aku hanya takut, takut jika suatu saat semua peristiwa ini hanya sebuah mimpi kosong buatku. Tapi satu yang membuatku yakin, yaitu Sasuke. Kekasihku.

"Ciieee... yang lagi berbunga-bunga. Mau dijemput kekasih ya?" goda Naruto. Aku mengangguk menjawabnya. Naruto menatapku sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah, dia selalu berada disaat yang tidak tepat kurasa. Sungguh, aku sangat malu mendapati diriku yang selalu di jahili Naruto. Meski aku tahu dia pasti akan ikut senang dengan hubunganku dengan Sasuke yang semakin hari semakin membaik.

"Aku akan menunggumunya juga disini. Rasanya kurang enak kalau tidak mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan kalian secara langsung."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Toh kalau bukan karena Naruto, mungkin hubungan kami tidak akan seperti ini.

Aku membalas sms Sasuke setelahnya. Aku katakan padanya kalau aku sudah ada digerbang sekolah bersama Naruto. Tapi setelah pembalasan smsku, Sasuke tidak membalas lagi dan aku pun kembali mengobrol dengan Naruto. Saat kami lagi asyik membicarakan sesuatu, seketika itu pula aku melihat Karin dan segerombolan kawan-kawannya melewati kami dengan wajah penuh kebencian. Yaa, meski mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu hal, tapi rasanya cukup membuatku mengernyit heran. Mereka hanya lewat dan masuk ke mobil Karin kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

**~o888o~**

_Didalam mobil Karin._

.

Karin dan teman-temannya menggeram kesal saat kejadian siang tadi dikantin. Gadis dengan surai merah maroon tersebut mendecih pelan tak terima atas apa yang diperolehnya. Dalam hidupnya, gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun dipermalukan seperti itu didepan seluruh murid, apalagi karena seorang gadis yang menurutnya sungguh marah atas perilaku yang tak mengenakan tersebut.

"Sasori-senpai benar-benar keterlaluan. Berani-beraninya dia membuatku malu didepan siswa seperti itu" ucap Karin penuh emosi. Ketiga temannya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Karin. "Dan gadis cacat itu, aku yakin dia pasti merasa diatas angin sekarang!" Sambungnya.

"Sudahlah! Jangan membahas itu lagi. Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang saja, bagaimana?" Karin mengernyitkan alisnya dalam. Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Pikirnya.

"Kau ada ide, Shion?" Tanya Karin balik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita karaoke atau ke disco, aku yakin tempat-tempat itu akan membuat kita melupakan kejadian itu."

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa. Mana ada disco dijam segini!" dengus Karin bertambah kesal. Bahkan teman-teman yang lainnya pun ikut mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Karin.

"Sudahlah... itu tak penting. Aku punya kenalan. Siang-siang begini masih ada kok yang buka" rayu Shion mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Ok! Deal!"

Karin memberhentikan laju mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Gadis itu menyuruh sopirnya turun dan berniat mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Mereka mendengarkan musik rock dengan volume yang sangat kencang. Semua temannya bersorak, berjoget dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Saat mengebut dijalan tanpa di sadarinya ia melaju arah berlawanan pertigaan. Sepeda motor yang melaju dari arah barlawanan itupun mencoba menghindari tabrakan. Namun naas, dia tergelincir dan terjatuh menghantam tiang listrik. Pengemudi tergeletak lemas tak berdaya. Karin dan teman-temannya panik dan terkejut dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" tanya Karin cemas menatap teman-temannya satu persatu

"Lebih baik kita kabur saja. Mumpung tidak ada yang melihatnya. Bisa-bisa kita masuk penjara. Ayo cepat!" seru salah satu teman Karin keringatan. Shion pun menginginkan hal yang sama, gadis itu cepat-cepat menyuruh Karin melajukan mobilnya.

Karin mengangguk patuh dan langsung pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dengan darah yang bersimbah ditubuhnya. Dan seikat bunga lily berjatuhan disampingnya. Bunga lily yang seharusnya dipersembahkan untuk seorang gadis yang akan ditemuinya nanti. Karin tak pernah menyadari akan hal itu, gadis merah maroon tersebut terlalu penakut untuk turun dari mobilnya dan melihat wajah si korban. Mereka menghilang meninggalkan pemuda tersebut yang langsung ditolong pejalan kaki sekitar. Namun sayang, sepertinya nyawanya tak terselamatkan. Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

_~o88o~_

Aku masih menunggu Sasuke digerbang sekolah bersama Naruto. Setelah hampir setengah jam lamanya aku menunggu, Naruto mulai bosan dan dibarengi dumelan kesal dari bibirnya.

"Sakura-chan, kamu yakin Sasuke akan datang?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "dia yang sms, dan dia bilang kalau..."

"Coba kamu telepone dia, siapa tahu Sasuke batal datang kesini" ucapnya memotong perkataanku

Aku menghela napas berat, sedikit mengernyitkan alis agar ia tahu jika aku tak bisa menelepon.

"Hehehe... Maaf. Aku lupa" kata Naruto mengerti dengan ekspresi wajahku yang sedikit kesal

"Ahh... baiklah. Mana handponemu. Biar aku yang telepon."

Saat Naruto mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dan masuk ke **mailbox**. Aku sedikit merasa khawatir karena Sasuke tak kunjung mengangkat telepon. Aku langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang tapi dia selalu menggeleng dan bersikeras untuk menunggu Sasuke bersamaku. Sampai akhirnya kami hanya bisa menunggu hingga diteras gerbang Sekolah.

Matahari sedikit memudar, Naruto tertidur saking lelahnya dan aku terus menatap gerbang dengan perasaan tak menentu berharap Sasuke cepat muncul dengan gaya angkuh seperti biasanya. Beberapa kemudian sesosok lelaki yang sangat kukenal datang menghampiri. Seorang pria datang kearahku sedikit berlari. Dia terlihat kelelahan dan wajahnya sangat panik. Dia, Kakashi, paman Sasuke. Seorang lelaki yang selalu menutupi sebelah wajahnya itu menghampiriku dengan napas tersengal. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan segera berdiri memberi salam. Naruto yang masih tertidur pun akhirnya terbangun setelah aku menyenggol lengannya kuat.

"Sakura..." kata Kakashi memanggilku. Paman Kakashi terdiam dan menatapku senduh. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir tanpa ku tahu penyebabnya apa.

"Lho, kenapa paman menangis?" tanya Naruto binggung dengan keadaan paman Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menitihkan air matanya.

Paman Kakashi menatap kami berdua bergantian. Tangannya diulurkan kesurai rambutku dan membelainya pelan, "Sasuke, dia meninggal karena kecelakaan" ujarnya serak seperti orang sekarat.

Kakiku langsung terasa lemas bukan main. Naruto berteriak keras dan mengatakan kalau paman Kakashi adalah seorang pembohong. Aku mendengar kata-kata meninggal dari paman Kakashi jika Sasuke meninggal rasanya seperti aku disambar petir. Sulit bagiku mempercayai fakta ini.

"Tidak mungkin!" aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Tak mempercayai kabar jika Sasuke meninggal.

"Dia kecelakaan siang ini. Aku juga tak percaya pada awalnya." ungkap paman Kakashi prihatin melihat kondisiku.

Aku sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhku karena saking terkejutnya. Aku terjatuh seketika dan tangisanku langsung meledak disamping paman Kakashi. Tak pernah sekalipun otakku berpikir jika Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkanku dengan sangat tragis seperti ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu kami saling berkomunikasi, dan dia berjanji akan menjemputku disini untuk menemui ibunya. Aku menangis, derai air mataku seolah turun tanpa terkontrol. Naruto berusaha mencoba menenangkanku, dia memegang bahuku berusaha memberi kekeuatan yang saat ini aku tahu jika hal itu tidak ada gunanya.

Naruto paham betul dengan situasi saat ini. Dia mengelus punggungku mencoba memberi kekuatan yang meski tidak seberapa. Naruto tahu, meski paman Kakashi tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Sasuke pada awalnya, tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya tiba-tiba dia langsung menyetujui hubungan kami dengan sebuah syarat yang tidak kuketahui. Meski begitu, hubungan kami tetap berjalan normal.

Kami langsung bergegas kerumah sakit saat ini juga, dimana Sasuke berada. Disana aku melihat ibu Sasuke, ia langsung memelukku begitu aku sampai. Aku mendekat ketempat peristirahatan Sasuke, terlihat tubuhnya terbujur kaku dengan mata tertutup. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, otakku kosong tak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang aku tahu aliran air mata mulai membajiri pipiku perlahan.

...

...

Dan disinilah aku memeluk Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan air mata yang membanjiri. Orang yang aku sayangi, dan kukasihi telah pergi meninggalkanku selamanya sebelum memeberiku seikat bunga lily yang dijanjikannya. Orang yang aku cintai telah meninggal sebelum aku sempat membahagiakannya. Orang yang berarti buatku meninggal sebelum aku mengatakan jika selama dalam masa hidupnya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku berusaha tegar, tapi semakin kucoba menegarkan hati, aku semakin rapuh. Kini aku tak berdaya, sekali lagi kehilangan orang yang benar-benar berharga dalam hidupku untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuatku tak berdaya.

Sebelum Sasuke dimakamkan, ia disemayamkan ditempat duka untuk memeberikan kesempatan bagi keluarga, teman dan orang-orang yang menyanyanginya untuk melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan aku hanya memiliki satu hal sebelum ia pergi menyatukan raganya bersama bumi.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya memainkan alunan piano untuk terakhir kalinya untuk Sasuke?" pintahku berharapp kepada ibu Sasuke lewat selembar kertas yang kubawah.

Ibu Sasuke mengangguk. Mengijinkan permintaan terakhirku dengan senyum tipis mencoba tegar menghadapi kenyataan. Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karenanya.

Aku mendekat kemeja piano yang terdapat disamping makam Sasuke. Air mataku tiba-tiba menyerobot ingin keluar. Jari-jariku tetap menari indah diatas piano dengan lincah. Semoga do'a ku terdengar bersamaan alunan piano disamping orang yang sangat kucintai sepenuh hati. Aku hanya berdo'a dan berharap, semoga Sasuke bisa tenang dialamnya. Lagu yang kumainkan adalah lagu kesukaannya, lagu pertama kami bertemu dan ini lagu terakhir kami. Aku memandang jasad itu tertidur didalam sebuah peti. Dia terlihat begitu damai, tapi hatiku seolah tak rela jika Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku secepat ini.

Aku melihat Karin dan juga kawan-kawannya ikut menghadiri pemakaman Sasuke. Meraka menangis tersedu-sedu dalam upacara penghormatan terakhir tersebut. Dan air mataku yang sempat tertahan, kini semakin deras saat melihat begitu banyaknya mereka menangisi kepergian Sasuke. Iringan terakhir pianoku menjadi persembahan terakhirku untuk melihatnya dalam dunia ini. Aku mencoba tegar sebisa yang kumampu dan berterima kasih pada Ibu Sasuke atas kebaikannya. Saat aku rapuh dan hampir hancur, sesosok sahabat karibku menghampiriku dengan tersenyum tipis. Sedikit menepuk bahuku dan berujar bahwa aku harus kuat dalam menghadapi cobaan. Tapi meski begitu, tak mudah bagiku bisa bangkit lagi setelah seseorang yang begitu berharga bagiku kini telah tiada.

**xxxx**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxxx**

**Bagaimana? Bagus atau malah sebaliknya? Hahaha... Maaf kalau terkesan aneh atau apa. Maklum saja, saya terbilang baru di dunia Fanfict.**

**Oke, sepertinya cukup sampai disini. Saya tidak tahu apakah cerita ini cukup Angst atau hurt/comfort. Yang jelas saya sudah sebaik mungkin membuatnya. Dan kisah ini sepenuhnya POV Sakura ^_^****…**

**Semoga kalian tidak langsung membanting Hp setelah membacanya :P. **

**Dan buat kalian yang belum ikutan SSFD (SasuSaku FanDay) ayo... buruaaaannn! aku tunggu karya kalian. Jangan kalah dengan saya XD.**

**Sebelum itu, adakah yang berkenan mereview Fict saya yang berjudul **" I Need You" :p

**Oke, bisakah kalian memberiku sebuah kritik, kesan, pesan untuk Fict ini? Khususnya para senior XXD. **

**~o88o~**

Lamongan, 11-02-2014, jawa timur.

Terima kasih, dan ;

Salam sayang, UchiHaru Mey.

_Salam SasuSaku FanDay. Ganbatte!...XD_


End file.
